An electronic device is known to include a casing provided with a waterproof compartment and an electronic component disposed in the waterproof compartment.
In such type of electronic device, a heat spot may occur in which temperature of the casing is partially increased to a high level by the heat generated from a heating element such as the electronic component. As a countermeasure against the occurrence of heat spot, for example, it may be considered that a sheet-shaped heat dissipation member is attached on an inner wall surface of the waterproof compartment to diffuse the heat of the heating element to the casing by the heat dissipation member.
However, attaching a sheet-shaped heat dissipation member to an inner wall surface of the waterproof compartment alone may not sufficiently suppress a heat spot which occurs in the reverse side of the casing.
The following are reference documents: [Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-324339 and [Document2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-119844.